Clumsy Vampire
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Kai is clumsy, she knows it and the whole school knows it. Can someone convince her it's not all bad? Kain x OC


Just a little story for Hellhound14 :)

it's short, i know im sorry but i think its a cute one ;)

* * *

><p>"Owww!"<p>

"Kai! Stop it doing that."

Kai looked up at the orange haired guy, all the way from the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" She squealed, "I fell over!"

"You're just so clumsy."

Her mouth hung open, she couldn't believe he was saying this.

"I fall over, and it's my fault?"

She heard giggling and turned to the other, Aido was mimicking her high voice, until he caught her evil glare.

"You _are _clumsy though." He pointed out.

"Yeah? So?"

Aido joined Kain as they walked to the gates, the rest following them, Kain looked back at her.

"You're cramping our style."

The gates opened and the day class girls began their screaming. She felt a hand on her arm trying to help her up.

"No, just leave me here." She murmured.

"I don't think it's best, you _are_ wearing a white uniform." Kaname's voice sounded amused.

Her eyes popped opened and she blushed and stood up as quick as she could. She giggled nervously, as she sorted out her uniform.

"That's better." He smirked, he held out his arm offering her to walk in front of him.

"Why do I always embarrass myself like this?" she asked herself, she began walking and looked at the night class in front of her, everyone walks so elegantly, so perfect, no tripping over the smallest stone or walking into a glass door thinking it was open, she cringed at the memory. She sighed, I wish I was more sophisticated.

Rima looked at Kai, she was so pretty, damn it. Kai danced around in her dress, ready for the ball, she wished she could let herself go like her, have fun.

"Kai, seriously, you're not going to dance like that are you?" She asked, trying really hard not to giggle.

"Yeah, I am now, right next to you. So everyone knows that you're my friend, haha." She continued her silly dance and they both laughed.

"I wish I was like you, Kai, you're so fun."

"Really? I wish I was like you, sophisticated, intelligent and pretty."

Rima shook her head, "Whatever, come on."

The hall was decorated with ribbons and bows, everyone looked so nice. The night class guys were being surrounded by girls and Kai's eyes soon diverted to Kain. He looked so cute in a tux. He was so causal and laid back, if only he paid as much attention to her as he did Ruka. What a waste of admiration. Kai pretended not to notice the day class boys gawping at her and Rima as they passed.

"Little creeps." Rima whispered.

There was a tall lanky dark haired boy amongst them, Kai had noticed him before in the crowds of fans staring at her, it gave her a chill down her spine, we wasn't strange looking or anything, it was the way he stared at her. Like an object.

"Excuse me, Kai-chan!" he called, waving his arm in the air.

Rima and Kai turned to him and didn't say anything hoping he would get the picture, he didn't. he continued to shout her name.

"Just ignore him, Kai, let's dance." Rima pulled Kai with her to the other side of the room where most of the night class was. It would be safer there.

It was no good, as they danced all they could here was, "Kai! Kai-chan!"

Kai rolled her eyes, why did she have to get the crazy fan?

Suddenly the voice got closer and closer…BANG.

Kai fell on the floor, Rima and Shiki dragging this boy off her, she saw a blur then they were gone, Rima stood above her.

"Who was that? Where did Shiki go with that boy?" Kai asked, her head hurt from hitting the floor head first, she sat rubbing it.

"Oh, Kain dragged the boy out, Shiki followed." Rima answered, arms folded.

"Kain?"

Rima nodded, "Yeah wouldn't be surprised if he got more than angry. That boy hit you pretty hard."

Kai was still in shock that Kain would stick up for her like that. Wow, she thought.

As the hall emptied the night class retired back to their dorms, Kai walked slowly on her own thinking about earlier. Kain had stuck up for her. She wondered what actually happened with the boy. She didn't see him or Kain for the rest of the ball.

"Kai. Are you ok?"

She turned, her dress swung with her, Kain stood his hands in pockets, looking down at her with curious eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Kain. Thank you." Her hair flopped in her face, he pulled out his hand from his pocket and gently pushed it back. Kai's heart flipped and she took in a nervous deep breath.

"Did he hurt you?" his voice was gentle, she had never seen him like this before.

"A little bump on the head, but I'm used to that." she giggled anxiously.

He smiled softly, his hand traced her cheekbone and down to her jawline.

"So delicate." He grinned, "I just want to protect you."

Kai smiled back, "What about me cramping your style?"

"Well you do." He laughed, "But I love it."

"Really?" she didn't believe someone would love someone walking into a door.

"Really, it's cute, and besides it makes you," he thought for a while, "you."

Kai giggled, she felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted of her back and was no longer burdened with so much clumsiness. He made her feel like it was ok to be clumsy, that he found it cute and he wanted to protect her. She beamed up at him, her smile so big he laughed as they walked back towards the dorms.

"Mind the step. You know what you're like with steps Kai." He chuckled.


End file.
